


Meetings

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Meet the Family, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen is about to meet some important people.Written for my "robots" square.





	Meetings

"Stephen, would you calm down? You're going to make a hole in the floor with all your pacing. They'll love you," Tony says placing a hand on Stephen's shoulder to comfort his boyfriend.

"I know it's just that I really want them to like me. They're important to you and I know their approval means a lot to you," Stephen says staring at the door to the lab like it's the gate to hell.

"Stephen you treat me right and love me. They'll love you so long as that doesn't change," Tony says giving the Doctor a push through the doors.

He stares at the three bots gathered there, facing towards him and he gulps.

"Hey there," he says and immediately wants to cover his face and never be seen again.

"Hello Dr. Strange," JARVIS says and FRIDAY pipes up with the same greeting and the three in front of him him chirp in loud beeps and Stephen gulps and the cloak flutters comfortingly around his shoulders trying to help calm him.

"Are you well Dr. Strange? Your heart rate seems elevated," FRIDAY says innocently and Stephen could swear that she is messing with him.

"Quite well," Stephen says clearing his throat.

"Kids, stop. You're frightening him. You guys are supposed to make him feel welcome so he won't leave me. Not scare him off," Tony says.

"Tony, I would never leave you over something like this. I have not earned their trust. I can respect that they are a little apprehensive of me and my intentions towards you. They would not be good children if they were not," Stephen says rubbing Tony's back soothingly.

"Thank you," Tony says.

Stephen kisses his cheek and he can hear the bots giving him positive beeps and he smiles feeling a little more at ease.

He spends the rest of the day playing chess against each of Tony's children and the man himself. 

He loses every time but he can't bring himself to care because he's having fun and so is Tony and his children.

It's nice to see Tony smile so much. He's usually always so focused and serious lately. It's nice to see him let go.

"So not as bad as you thought it was gonna be huh?" Tony asks with a grin.

"You were right," Stephen says.

"Perfect! Tomorrow you can meet Harley, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy," Tony says running off to work with Peter.

"What! Tony come back here! I think we need to space these meetings out don't you!" Stephen calls out chasing after Tony who is laughing like a maniac.


End file.
